Bullet Time
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Porque todo ese amor era suyo, era un regalo maravilloso que él le daba cada vez que podía. Y los obsequios se usan, se aprecian y no se regalan a nadie.
1. Volver a verte

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.

Esta historia a sido dividida en dos partes, ya que me salio algo largo; este es un song-fic, pero si quereis leerlo como si fuese una historia omitiendo la letra de la cancion, lo dejo a vuestro gusto. La cancion es: Que me alcance la vida de Sin bandera.

Esta historia fue beteada por Akerovny, a ella muchas gracias.

Disfruten la lectura y si quereis que continue, solo dejen un review!

**Bullet Time **

El día era helado, no podía evitar cerrar los ojos levemente mientras caminaba con lentitud. No tenía prisa, sólo se trataba de una pequeña reunión en su antiguo hogar.

Sonrió al ver a lo lejos la fachada del lugar que la vio crecer; estar allí la llenaba de nostalgia. Recuerdos de su niñez invadieron su mente y en conjunto con todos ellos, la imagen de él, se podía vislumbrar en cada uno.

Sólo tendría que atravesar la avenida, caminar los diez metros de extensión del hermoso jardín de la abuela y cruzar el marco de la puerta de la casa. Sólo eso para volver al pasado.

_Tantos momentos de felicidad. _

_Tanta caridad, tanta fantasía._

Observó con ojos diligentes cómo la imagen de la pequeña y menuda anciana se asomaba por el largo corredor de la casa, mientras con breves pasos recorría todo el empalmado de madera. No pensó que verla de nuevo podría llenarla de tanta emoción.

Pero en un segundo, la frágil anciana perdió el equilibrio. Hinamori vio, con sus ojos llenos de pánico, cómo la mujer parecía no poder frenar la inminente caída; sus pies en menos de un segundo tuvieron voluntad propia y corrían despavoridos en su auxilio. Poco le importo que estaba cruzando la avenida, solo quería impedir que ella se dañara.

Pensó entonces, que la calurosa cena sería una tragedia; pero su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando vio la figura del nieto más amado por la mujer, aparecerse de repente frenando la caída y estabilizando a la anciana.  
_Era él._

_Tanta pasión, tanta imaginación._

_Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día._

Nuevamente, ese sentimiento más próximo a la incomodidad que al nerviosismo se sobrecogía en su pecho. Tenía pleno conocimiento de que él estaría allí; pero no pensó que retenerlo en sus pupilas, sería tan catastrófico para su sentido común.

Se quedo estacionada en medio de la entrada, con el jardín frente a ella. La gente se detenía a mirarla y escuchaba los cláxones de los autos con vehemencia; parecía que había armado un verdadero lío por su imprudencia. Se sonrojó e ignoró las palabras de los enardecidos conductores, hasta que cesaron.

Tenía cosas más importantes en que ocuparse.

No lo había visto en mucho tiempo, desde que sucedió aquello; habían tenido un contacto demasiado infructuoso. Aunque a Toushirou parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo lo de esa ocasión y siempre se acercaba a ella como lo hacía antaño, Momo no podía olvidar como habían terminado las cosas.

Por su culpa, Hitsugaya se había ganado una paliza injustificada por parte de los Espada.

—Sí injustificado es encolerizarse con el líder de la organización— susurró la castaña, suspirando.

Pero el punto es, que lo había hecho por ella. Por su peligrosa relación con Aizen; por su estúpida ceguera; por desear defenderle aun sabiendo quien era él, un asesino ávido de poder.

Recordaba que por su idiotez, había terminado involucrada en una serie de situaciones nada saludables. Por ello, Toushirou no dudo un segundo en ir a reclamarle personalmente al mismísimo Aizen, un hombre peligroso.

Envidiaba su valentía. Aunque aquello le costó una semana en el hospital y por supuesto, alejarla del lado de Aizen; ya que para este, Hinamori se había convertido en una verdadera _molestia._ Pero ella estaba ciega y encaprichada, así que como agradecimiento, fue a visitarlo al hospital y de paso le dijo hasta de que mal iba a morir.

Algo que ahora le causaba la más intolerable vergüenza.

_Tantas maneras de decir te amo. _

_No parece humano lo que tú me das._

Volvió la vista al lugar en el que Hitsugaya reprendía a la abuela por su tropiezo. Ese chico casi se hace matar por ella, dejó todos sus asuntos a un lado por sacarla del mundo en el que se estaba hundiendo y, además de eso, la perdono mucho antes de que ella pudiese susurrar un: "Lo siento".

Y ella. ¿Qué había arriesgado por él?

Negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía a estar cabizbaja; totalmente acobardada por el remordimiento. Veces anteriores habían tenido contacto, pero no en algo como lo que habría ese día; porque sólo serían la abuela, él y ella. Es decir, tiempo y espacio de sobra para ambos.

Levanto la cabeza nuevamente, no tenia porque bajar la mirada; Toushirou le pidió encarecidamente que todo fuera como antes, así que por él, tendría que dejar a un lado su vergüenza. Cuando viró sus ojos en la dirección en que lo había visto hace un momento, lo encontró solo y mirando fijamente hacia ella.

La mirada de Toushirou era inconfundible, y ahora, ya recuperada del hechizo de Aizen, podía entenderla. Era capaz de ver con claridad a través de sus ojos turquesa; podía leer con tinta legible sus sentimientos.

Ella era la única incapaz de darse cuenta que todo su ser gritaba: "Te amo".

_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas. _

_Cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina._

_La paciencia con la que me escuchas, _

_Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas._

—¡Momo-moja-camas!— gritó Hitsugaya de repente, sacando a la joven de sus cavilaciones. La castaña no pudo evitar que el tan afamado tic se apoderara de su ojo derecho; sería infinitamente feliz si su boca gritara lo mismo que su ser.

El remordimiento se esfumo de la misma manera en que apareció.

—¡_Shirou-chan_! ¡¿Me extrañaste tanto?— gritó ella en modo de represalia. Vio como Hitsugaya la miraba indiferente, como si no fuese con él, daba media vuelta y se iba con su frente en alto. Dejándola hablando sola.

Una vena palpitó en su sien, mientras los diferentes matices del rojo se coloreaban en su rostro.

Tenía un ferviente deseo de entrar a la casa y patearle de igual o peor forma que los Espada. Seguro que él debe estarse carcajeando por dentro.

—¡Toushirou!

_Como me llenas como me liberas, _

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer._

El chico pareció captar que a quien se dirigía la chica era a él, se giró y dejó al descubierto una breve pero significativa sonrisa. De todas formas, él no es del tipo que anda riendo con cada trivialidad.

Además, si Momo había pensado que estaba carcajeándose por dentro, no estaba para nada equivocada. No podía estarse divirtiendo más.

Ahora los pies de la chica se movieron a toda velocidad al interior de la propiedad de su abuela. Ya pensaría luego en la venganza.

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,_

_Y me dé tiempo para regresar,_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de, _

_Lo mucho que me das._

—¡Estoy en casa!— anunció la castaña, en tanto tomaba lugar al lado del chico que la miraba aun con el atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. —No creas que he olvidado lo de hace un momento, _Shirou-chan._— susurró la castaña en el oído del joven.

—Hace un tiempo me dijiste que no tenía nada de malo mojar la cama— contraatacó el albino mirándola con astucia.

—Pero nunca dije que podías publicarlo— susurró en un tono lleno de irritación Hinamori, sintiéndose agraviada por usar sus propias palabras para atacarle.  
Un momento, ¿No estaba avergonzada hace aproximadamente quince minutos?

—¿Pasa algo malo?— preguntó la diminuta anciana, acercándose más a ellos en un intento de captar cual era la causa de los susurros.

—¡Nada de nada, abuela!

—Me alegra.

Oh, no. Con sus 20 años de edad y aun tenían esa peculiar manera de librarse de la abuela. La mujer sonrió internamente, ese: "Nada de nada", siempre lo usaban en su niñez cuando los sorprendía haciendo alguna travesura. Los dos eran inseparables y por ende insoportables. No esperaba que todavía lo usaran y más aun, esperando apartar las sospechas en ella.

Momo no pudo evitar sentir cómo su pecho era acogido por el abrigador calor que emanaba su _hogar_, su día parecía dejar de estar frío como al principio. También el hielo que ella misma había edificado en torno a su amigo, se derretía convirtiéndose en agua que se evaporaba a su alrededor.

En el interior de su hogar, todos los problemas parecían diminutos; tal como las travesuras de su niñez.

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, _

_Para decirte,_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

Sus ojos castaños se dirigieron nuevamente al rostro inmutable del chico. Era en definitiva muy apuesto, no sabía cómo teniéndolo frente a sus narices por tantos años, nunca pudo darse cuenta del tesoro que tenia al alcance de sus manos. Pero no, Momo-moja-camas solo veía tesoros en medio de lugares desdeñosos.  
_  
Aizen._

Suspiró con pesadumbre de sólo recordarlo, llamando de esta forma la atención del chico que parecía estar impasible a su lado.

Porque él nunca era descuidado, siempre tenía sus sentidos alertas. Era su misión espantar cada duda o desasosiego del corazón de Hinamori; aunque el suyo propio sea relegado a un segundo lugar.

Aunque hubiera momentos difíciles, él sabría superarlos por el bien de Momo. Recordaba haberse sentido tranquilo cuando Hinamori fue a gritarle que por su culpa Aizen la había dejado y que no necesitaba su protección; porque así ella le odiara en ese momento, la había alejado del peligro.

Aunque no podía negar, que había dolido. Fue indignante.

**Bueno, hasta aqui la primera parte! **

**Review, please!**


	2. Gracias a tu amor

**Muy bien, continuamos xD**

**Sinceramente estuve un poco corta de tiempo y por eso no había podido subir la conti, así que les pido disculpas. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y también a los que me añadieron como favorita; ya sabes –por lo menos los que son escritores- que eso nos anima a continuar. Así que no los estreso más y les dejo continuar con la lectura (si es que están leyendo esto xD)**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.

**Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor**

_Aunque no podía negar, que había dolido. Fue indignante. _

_El sentimiento de que no soy yo, _

_Y que hay algo más, cuando tú me miras._

Esta vez, cuando Momo volvió sus ojos al rostro del chico, se encontró con los orbes turquesas mirándola inquisitivamente. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de leer en la mirada del chico, se aseguraba cada vez más que el sentimiento siempre estuvo allí. Esperando pacientemente y con fuerzas inagotables que ella le respondiera de la misma forma.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Hitsugaya, con su voz autoritaria mermada a la mitad de su capacidad; parecía ser que sin intenciones de ello, Hinamori había logrado que el joven se preocupase nuevamente por ella.

—Si— dijo con voz infantil, bajando la mirada con resquemo y jugando ligeramente con la tela del obi que se ceñía a su cintura.

_La sensación de que no existe el tiempo, _

_Cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas._

_Como me llenas como me liberas,_

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer._

El tacto de sus manos frías en la tibieza de la piel de su rostro, fue motivo suficiente para que sus sentidos alertasen el contacto. Sus dedos sujetaron el mentón de la chica y con un movimiento suave logro que su cara quedase totalmente al descubierto.

Sólo habían sido segundos, pero el tiempo parecía estar de su lado. No sabía por qué, pero saber que él le ama de esa manera era motivo suficiente para ser feliz y continuar.

Momo sintió como su pecho se hinchaba totalmente satisfecho. Se había saciado de todo lo que él le ofrecía, había llenado su corazón de todo ese amor desinteresado; ella volvía a ser egoísta, porque se negaba a imaginar que esos ojos mirasen de esa misma manera a otra mujer. Una que si devolviera en la misma medida todo ese manojo de sentimientos; porque todo ese amor era suyo, era un obsequio maravilloso que él le daba cada vez que podía.

Los obsequios se usan, se aprecian y no se regalan a nadie.

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,_

_Y me dé tiempo para regresar,_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de, _

_Lo mucho que me das._

Cómo rogaba en su interior ser capaz de corresponderle. Porque ella estaba segura, que él sólo podía apreciar en su mirada un deseo incontrolable de amor, protección y compañía. Se sentía una mujer despreciable, porque sus ojos hablaban por ella; estaba segura que él podía escuchar como susurraban suplicantes: _"No desistas de amarme, Toushirou" _

Daría todo por alejar su egolatría. Pero no, Hinamori Momo no quería soltar un pedacito de su Shirou-chan. Lo haría caminar hasta el infierno a su lado, necesitaba sentirlo consigo.

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, _

_Para decirte,_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

—Gracias— susurraron los labios rosados de la castaña, siendo seguidos por los orbes claros que leyeron de su boca las palabras. Era lo único que podía decir, no había mejores palabras para dedicarle a él; quien ha estado con ella en sus peores momentos, como esa roca firme en medio del precipicio que evita que sea tragada por toda la oscuridad.

Y Momo se sintió reconfortada, su sentimiento de culpa se esfumo. Porque para Toushirou, esa simple palabra tenía un significado mucho más profundo.

Sencillamente, porque eran las palabras de la persona por la que más había luchado.

Un "gracias" venido de sus labios, era la compensación por todo ese amor desmesurado que él vertía desde hace tantos años en Momo. Eso es suficiente para hacerlo feliz; él nunca pidió más de ella.

_Que me da la luz, _

_Que hace despertar_

_Que me aleja de la oscuridad_

—De nada— respondió el joven llanamente, retirando sus dedos helados del mentón de la chica y girando su vista en dirección contraria a la de ella.

No era nada. Era todo.

Giró su rostro igualmente avergonzada; evitando nuevamente quedar al descubierto ante esos ojos turquesas.

—Qué raro. Normalmente siempre tienen de que hablar— comentó apacible la anciana mujer, en tanto ingresaba en el recinto donde los dos jóvenes se encontraban en completo silencio.

—Es que Momo a mojado su kimono y no quiere dejártelo saber— dijo Hitsugaya como si estuviera dando un informe completo del estado del clima. Si no fueran por sus textuales palabras, nadie se percataría de que acababa de hacer una broma. Nuevamente el común tic en su ojo derecho; él era el único que podía pasar las cosas como si nada.

_Que me llena de calor el mundo_

_Para que no pierda el rumbo _

Como si no estuviera valiéndose de su sentimiento hacia ella para animar su propio corazón y revitalizarse sentimentalmente.

—Sin sandias no hay conversación ¿No?— dijo la anciana, intentando evitar la próxima confrontación. Subió su mirada y se encontró con el mismo cuadro de siempre, sólo que esta vez los protagonistas parecían haber crecido bastante.

Hinamori con un puchero gracioso en su rostro y los brazos rectos apoyados sobre sus piernas; mientras por su lado, Hitsugaya siempre se mantenía impasible, con sus ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y la boca manteniendo una tensa línea.

—Prosigan.

—¡Provecho!— y en menos de dos segundos, los que parecían enfadados, tenían sus palillos sobre la comida.

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,_

_Y me dé tiempo para regresar,_

El día pasó fugazmente.

La anciana tenía razón cuando dijo que sin sandias de por medio no habría conversación; aunque era Momo la que llenaba el aire con sus palabras, mientras Hitsugaya se encargaba de devorar cada pedazo de fruta que se atravesara por su camino.

—¿Me estás escuchando?— preguntó entre ofendida y ofuscada la castaña, perforando con sus ojos la anatomía del joven. Mientras este la miraba de reojo y mantenía un tenso silencio. Esperando alguna pista.

Porque sinceramente, él no tenía ni sorda idea de qué era lo que parloteaba la chica.

—¿Decías que soy brillante?

—¡No!— respondió Hinamori con sus mejillas arreboladas de pura furia ¡Llevaba dos horas hablando prácticamente sola y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de ello!

—Dime, ¿Tú en que piensas?— preguntó repentinamente la chica, cambiando su expresión a una más seria y penetrando con sus ojos la mirada turquesa, que parecía encontrarse confundida por su bipolaridad.

—En nada— dijo, llevándose otro trozo de sandia a los labios.

—¿A qué le temes?

—¿Cómo?— la ansiedad y sorpresa enmarcada en esa pregunta impactó de lleno en la chica. ¿Qué había preguntado?

—Sólo es curiosidad— corrigió de inmediato, ruborizándose por su atrevimiento.

—No sé— afirmó el joven, desviando la mirada y centrando toda su atención en la fruta que sostenía en sus manos. De verdad Hinamori podía hacer más difícil su teatro con cada sandez que decía de repente.

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de,_

_Lo mucho que me das._

—Yo estuve idiotizada por mucho tiempo y por ello mis ojos se negaron a ver. — narró la voz lúcida de la chica, mientras en su mente fantaseaba con recuerdos de años atrás. —Cuando no ves, te tropiezas con facilidad; es difícil levantarse. — nuevamente, se ocupo con recuerdos que mostraban con detallada descripción todas las acciones de él que decían lo mismo claramente, todas esas cosas que ella paso por alto.

Actos que nunca llegaron a enamorarla.

—¿Amas a alguien?— preguntó la voz masculina y grave del de hebras blancas, mientras sus ojos claros indagaban en el rostro de Hinamori, que era bañado por la luz del último resplandor del sol.

Como cuando eran niños, veían juntos el sol morir en el horizonte.

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, _

_Para decirte,_

—No. Intento hacerlo— respondió la castaña, dejando que el resplandor del crepúsculo se posara con gracilidad sobre sus ojos cafés.

—No logro entenderte— apuntó el de ojos turquesa bufando por lo bajo, en tanto levantaba una blanca ceja en señal de inconformidad y confusión. La chica rió débilmente ante ese acto.

Olvidándose de sus inquietudes, dejo que la mano que descansaba cerca de la del chico atrapara sus dedos fríos entre los suyos, cobijándolos.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo del joven se ponía rígido ante el tacto delicado de las manos de Momo, que jugaban y acariciaban sus dedos. Él estaba seguro que los golpeteos de su corazón eran plenamente audibles, se sentía ridículo.

—Falta poco— susurró la chica, mientras corría su cuerpo del lugar que antes ocupaba y se acercaba al masculino, que parecía estremecerse con sólo observar que ella rompía la distancia entre ellos. Cuando pudo sentirse lo suficientemente cerca, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Quería escuchar de cerca esos latidos que creyó oír antes; cuando los sintió en su oído, se dijo a sí misma: allí están.

—Hinamori. Llora si quieres— animó Hitsugaya, pensando que su amiga buscaba consuelo en él, como siempre. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar su risa juguetona.

—Error— dijo entre risas la castaña, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con el perfil del chico; el cual estaba coloreado de un leve tono rosa.

—¿Ah? No… Perdón— respondió contrariado el albino, ruborizándose cada vez más por culpa de su torpeza; la cercanía de Momo estaba impidiendo que el aire entrara a su cerebro y no coordinaba sus palabras.

—Torpe— se burló Hinamori, riendo en su interior por el rostro avergonzado de Hitsugaya; el cual giro su mirada, evitando los ojos inquisidores de Momo. Cuando se sintió menos ridículo, tuvo el valor de volver su mirada a los ojos de la castaña; la cual deposito un fugaz beso en su mejilla, sonriéndole y levantándose de su lugar repentinamente. Para luego darle la espalda y mirar al horizonte.

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

—Me alientas— murmuró la de ojos cafés, con su mirar cubierto por las hebras de cabello que caían sobre su rostro. Los ojos turquesas se abrieron conmocionados, sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía dichoso; eso era más de lo que imagino recibir de ella.

Hinamori dio media vuelta y enfrento la mirada del joven, mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

—No abandones, Shirou-chan.

**Muchas gracias por leer, Espero sus comentarios. **

**Rewiews, please!**


End file.
